Eternal Arena
Eternal Arena or Arena Mode is one of the classic game modes in which a player participates in a 7 v 7 battle using the Blind Pick system (similar to the Blind Pick in League of Legends). *The main objective of this mode is to simply destroy the enemy (Nexus). The map is composed of three lanes and players are to pick heroes and fight their way to the enemy's base while seeking opportunities to outplay the opposing team. *Each lane has its own respective (turrets) as its line of defense for both teams. These turrets are required to be destroyed in order to advance all the way to the nexus as other turrets are invulnerable until the one before it gets destroyed from its lane. On the other hand, the turrets' attack increase as they get nearer the nexus. *The Arena sports teamwork as one of its key features since tactics apply into the game, be it from ambushes to taking down objectives. *A player needs at least 250 morality as a requirement to play this game mode. Options You can select four options before starting Eternal Arena mode. They are from left to right as follows: *''Practice'' : Practice in Eternal Arena alone by 1 vs 1 against (AI). *''Solo'' : Challenge a specific player by using the item and 2000 gold as a fee to a 1 vs 1 battle using Eternal Arena's features. The player who destroys 2 turrets or obtains 2 kills is the winner. *''Team'' : Invite up to 3 of your friends to join you in the matchmaking or go as a full team of 7 players to battle with another full team. *''Single'' : Start a match making for Eternal Arena alone. Blind Pick System *Players select which hero they want to use from the pool of heroes through the red button on the right. Each team cannot see what the other team has picked, hence it's called Blind Pick. Picking a hero is only limited to one for each team and as such, duplicates aren't allowed. Once a player picks a hero, other members won't be able to choose it regardless if the teammate has locked in or not. *Players who leave/dodge during the Hero Selection phase will be prevented from queuing for 5 minutes if it's the first offense, increasing to 10 minutes, 30 minutes and so on for each subsequent leave/dodge. If a player were to AFK for a while during the course of the game, they will be punished through the loss of Morality 'regardless of the match's outcome. Game Environments *There are three lanes to fight your way to the enemy's base. *A jungle composed of neutral monsters with varying strength that each offers a different reward from gold to buffs. * (Turrets) are placed in key areas of the map. They are very powerful and must not be confronted alone. It is necessary to destroy these along with your enemies in order to achieve victory as you advance. *A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. *The two bases at the opposite corners of the map contains a shop, a nexus, two turrets to defend the nexus and (inhibitors) that once destroyed, will spawn (super minions) for your team. Purchasing Items Purchasing items in this mode can be done in two ways: *'Shop : Open up the shop by clicking the button where your gold is OR clicking the shop itself. You must be in the starting platform in order to do this. *'Online' : Items can be bought online by clicking their icon on the top-right hand corner of the screen. These are only limited to recommended non-recipe items for your hero and will only start to appear once you have enough money. To purchase them, you need to double click on the item's icon and your hero will channel for 5 seconds in order for the purchase to be complete. Neutral Monsters * (Ninja Turtle / Ninja Dog / Polar Bear's Camp) : Initial spawn is 0:20 minute mark and the re-spawn time is 45 seconds. * (Red Bowser / Blue Bowser's Camp) : Initial spawn is 0:25 minute mark and re-spawn time is 200 seconds. Killing a Red Bowser grants the killer while killing a Blue Bowser grants . Both buffs last for 150 seconds. ** (Strength of the Earth (大地之力)) - Grants 5% bonus movement speed and 5% bonus attack speed. Attacking enemy units with basic attacks will inflict a debuff that slows the target's movement speed while inflicting 10~44 true damage over time within 3 seconds. If the buff holder is slain, this buff is transferred to the killer. ** (Tireless Efforts (不倦精力)) - Increases your mana regeneration by 15 per 5 seconds, grants 75% mana regeneration rate and a 20% cooldown reduction. If the buff holder is slain, this buff transfers to the killer. * (Blue-Eyes White Dragon) : Initial spawn is from the 1 minute mark and re-spawn time is 360 seconds. Killing it grants 145 gold to all teammates and a 25 bonus gold to the killer. * (Osiris) : Initial spawn time is the 13:30 minute mark and re-spawn time is 420 seconds. Killing Osiris grants 300 gold and 600 EXP to all teammates and the buff to all living teammates for 3 minutes. ** (Blazing Gifts (熔岩的恩赐)) - Grants 30+ 8% Bonus AD / 40+8% Bonus AP / health regeneration 65 hit points per 5 seconds / 35 mana per 5 seconds. This buff disappears when the hero dies. Arena Cross Servers Servers within the same cross-server groups can meet each other players from different servers within the same group. Here is the full list of all cross-server groups. *Group A : *Group B : *Group C : Victory Conditions *Destroy the opposite faction's (Nexus). *Each team can press a Surrender button to start a vote and at least 70% of the team must agree to surrender in order for the vote to pass. (e.g. 5 out of 7 players pressed yes). However, surrenders cannot be called before the 15 minute mark. Category:Game Modes